


You can't even ride a bike

by fanfuckingtastic



Category: Call the Midwife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfuckingtastic/pseuds/fanfuckingtastic
Summary: Delia gets bullied at the London, Patsypoo doesn't like it





	You can't even ride a bike

**Author's Note:**

> It just popped into my head. Patsy and Delia share a room at Nonnatus and Trixie knows about them but she's a-okay wit it.
> 
> Might delete it. Sounds a bit shite but I felt like posting something. The staff took down my Titanic fic. Thanks guys! xxxxx

Trixie has been called into the London as a spare nurse for two weeks. The first week was fine. She hadn't seen Delia that much, she wanted to see the little midwife in action. But this week however... She didn't see Delia but she definitely heard about her. In the staff room to be quite frank. She was walking down the corridors and heard Delia's name being mentioned, so she stayed outside the door to listen.

''No, no, no. Not her! That other chick. The tall one with brown curly hair! Scottish girl!.'' One of the nurses said.  

''Urgh... Claudia? You think she's going to pass midwifery? She looks like death's head upon a mop-stick.'' The other nurse replied. Sounding a bit Irish

''I think she's doing fine.'' Trixie heard a welsh tone. Thinking Delia might be in the room she slowly started to walk a bit towards the door but stopped when she heard...

"You're barely even good at Nursing, I don't know how on earth you're taking up midwifery." the Irish nurse spoke again. 

''I just think you should give everyone a chance.'' Delia replied.

''You can't even ride a bike.''   
  
"Excuse me?" 

Trixie stomps in. ''Who do you think you are?!'' she shouts. ''Trix, don't.'' replies Delia. 

''She's being rude! To you and to whoever you were talking about before!'' 

The Irish stands up and walks towards Trixie. ''Get lost you dolt.'' 

Delia walks towards the door and takes Trixie's hand and pulls her out of the staff room. 

''Delia... How can you let her talk to you like that?'' Trixie whispers as they walk down the corridor. 

''Some nurses are nice and some well... Aren't.'' 

"How long as this been going on?"   
  
"A while... But she's just all talk, just ignore Cassandra."  


"How's it going at the London?" Patsy asks as she steals Trixie's cigarette. "It's... interesting... but, I think there's something you need to know." Trixie whispers. Patsy raises an eyebrow, encouraging her to go on. 

Patsy storms into the London the next morning with Trixie. Looking for that Irish twat. "Where is she?" she says angrily.   
Trixie looks at her watch. "It's the morning, so she's either in a ward or the staff room." as soon as Trixie finishes speaking, Patsy starts heading to the staff room full of rage.   
The staff room was quiet with only one person in it. An Irish person who was leaning on the countertop drinking a cup of tea. "That's her." Trixie whispers, as they stand outside the door way.  
  
Patsy walks in and shouts. "Are you this Cassandra person who has been pathetic and bulling Nurse Busby?"  
Cassandra puts her cup on the bench unceremoniously and looks up at Patsy. "Aw, did I upset Welshy?" she says sarcastically. Patsy walks closer to her. "She's been in an accident you narcissist."   
  
"Oh, it is true that red heads have fiery tempers." Cassandra then takes a step towards Patsy and crosses her arms. "And if your friend knew how to ride a bike she wouldn't of had that accident."   
"She does know how."  
She takes a step back and turns around to grab her cup. "Could've fooled me."  
Before she could grab her drink, Patsy grabbed the nurse's shoulder and span her round. Patsy wanted to slap her, but her hands screwed up into a fist and instead of getting her cheek. She missed and got her nose. She heard a crack.   
"Patsy!" Trixie shouts.  
"FUCK!." Cassandra shouts. Feeling blood trickling down her face she puts her hand softly on her nose. "What the fuck carrot top?" 

"Are you alright?" Trixie starts to walk over to Cassandra as Patsy bolts out of the room.  
  
Soon afterwards, they both come back to Nonnatus, Trixie grabs an ice bag and gestures to Patsy to come over to the table. She gently places the ice bag on her hand. "Ssst, ouch!" Patsy winces. "Oh, do be quiet! It was _your_ fault!... Now how are you going to tell Delia this?"   
Patsy sighs and starts to fiddle with a fork. (that just randomly appeared at the table) "I just have to tell her the truth. It's better that she hears it from me." 

Trixie plonks the ice bag on the table and looks at Patsy's hand, they both hear footsteps approach. Delia walks into the kitchen and halts. Staring at Patsy's hand.  
  
"Deels. There's something I need to tell you." Patsy stands up and walks over to her lovely Deels, and grabs her arm. Delia pulls her arm back in shock. "What happened to your hand?! Did you get into a fight?" She ignores Delia and takes her up into their room. Delia walks in and immediately turns around. "...Well?" 

Patsy closes the door and leans against it. "I went to see Cassandra... To remind her how old she is and that she shouldn't be bullying you. She's pathetic." 

"So you just thought you should thump her?" Delia says angrily. "I didn't mean to. She just wound me up. She was saying terrible things about you, I just.."   
Delia locks eyes with the red head. "Your arm didn't just have a spasm Patience. You must of knew what you were doing! What if she told Matron?"

Patsy looks at the ground. "I'm so sorry Deels." and starts to rub her hand. Delia walks towards her red head. "Does it hurt?" Patsy looks up and realises concerned she was. The brunette softly strokes her tender hand, Patsy winces. "...I deserve it" 

Delia softly kisses her hand and looks up at Patsy. "I know, I'm a fool." she sighs. Delia smirks. "But you're my fool." 


End file.
